gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sárkány
The Sárkány are a krusnik vampiric coven of Eastern European origin. To date, they are the only official coven comprised entirely of krusniks. Given the typical solitary tendencies of krunsiks and how rare pureblooded krusniks are, they are smaller in comparison to other covens with some 500 or so members. Residing in the Mátra mountain range in Northern Hungary, they are geographically isolated from most of the mythical world. The coven traces its lineage all the way back to the the middle ages and is believed to have been founded by Elizabeth Báthory, the infamous Hungarian noblewoman who was rumored to be vampiric herself after she was found guilty of some 600 or so instances of murder. The Sárkány krusniks are one of the last mythical settlements on earth to believe in and practice blood magic (a mild form of biokinesis used mostly as a healing technique). For a coven of their size, they boast a rather large territory spanning almost the entire length of northern Hungary and even crosses the Austrian border, though most of this territory is not actually inhabited and serves more as hunting grounds and space for natural resources. The Sárkány take great pride in their lands and are extremely territorial, taking anyone who enters their space as prisoner should they commit any crimes or disturbances. Sigil & Colors The name of the coven itself dates back to Hungarian mythology and translates into "Dragon", which is the very symbol of the coven itself. The reptilian fire-breathing beast represents protection, wealth, and ferocity - three attributes which the coven holds at the very core of its values. The coven's colors are maroon and silver. Coven Values Because the Sárkány are not a traditional sanguine coven, their values differ greatly from other vampiric covens. The sanguine custom of inbreeding and the concept of purity within bloodlines does not exist for Krusniks, since pureblooded krusniks themselves are rare enough to begin with. Since krusniks naturally avoid mortals as well, there is little concern they may harm them (or other non-vampiric species for that matter) for blood sport. As one would expect, loyalty is important within this coven, as is being able to trust covenmates. Modesty is also highly valued - Although the Sárkány are extremely wealthy, they seek to preserve this wealth and only allow its circulation within the actual coven itself. They do not believe in wasting resources, both financially and otherwise, and are often labeled as impatient and stubborn when interacting with other mythical communities as a result. Their Coven Law is not extensive, but all who are initiated into the coven are expected to follow it or risk trial for treason and, from that, possible execution. The Sárkány do not take betrayal lightly, although occurrences of this are few and far between. Hierarchy & Membership Throughout the course of the coven's thousand-or-so year history, its hierarchy has changed a number of times. Like many traditional vampiric covens, The Sárkány are overseen by a particular family - this leadership has changed hands frequently over the years, though the current ruling family, the Barsays, have held Lordship status for three generations now. Although one family officially holds the title of Lordship, The Sárkány are far more democratic in their approach to leadership than most covens. While there is one dominant, ruling family which holds the Lordship title, other members also hold significant power within the coven. Some had claimed the Lord or Lady of the coven is to serve more as the "face" of The Sárkány, rather than a supreme ruler. So, while the Lord or Lady does have power and wealth, he or she does not always have the final say in matters which may significantly impact the coven and its members. Of all the coven's members, only about a third have been born into the coven itself (meaning they were born to parents who were members of the coven). Most members come from outside coven territory, making The Sárkány a culturally diverse group. While membership is not especially difficult to obtain, there are some requirements any potential members must meet before being initiated: # All members must be krusnik. Although this is not an official rule, there have been no sanguine or psionic vampires in the coven previously. # Any potential member must have some skill to contribute to the coven. Those who are unable to earn their keep are not welcome within the The Sárkány. # Potential members must live within coven territory, and with an existing member for at least a year and a half before initiation. New members must be "sponsored" or "mentored" before given full member benefits. # To prevent conflict with external vampiric populations, new members must be willing to pledge loyalty to the coven and swear they will no longer hunt for themselves without special permission. This fourth and final stipulation is one which deters many krusniks, although the rule exists for good reason. In the past, krusniks have been known to over-hunt other vampiric species and develop streaks of aggression, which would not be met well in post-war society. Within The Sárkány, only about 25 members have Hunting Rights. These 25 are responsible for hunting for the entirety of the coven, with one or two hunters assigned to hunt for each specific region of the coven's territory. Members who will be traveling outside coven territory are expected to gain permission before hunting for themselves. This rule explains why some coven members have never actually hunted or made kills themselves. Some outside covens have compared the coven's hunters to the Davikov's Black Winter, but an important distinction must be made between the two: The Sárkány's hunters exist only for the purpose of feeding the coven, while the Black Winter were a specialized militant class. Category:Covens Category:Vampires Category:Mythical Houses